He stayed for breakfast
by Leigh59
Summary: Forgetting to order flowers for his mother Derek stops in the middle of nowhere when he see a florist shop. The clerk left him with a longing to see her again after spending the weekend with her. But when he goes back she is gone, leaving no forwarding address. Pure fluff you are warned.
1. Chapter 1

I make no money as I own none of it. I will put them back when I'm finished playing. Just a little something I found on my desk top.

He was angry with himself more than anything, how could he have forgotten his mother on Mother's day to boot. He was tired and hungry, he wanted nothing more than to check into a hotel and sleep, he hated custodial interviews. He slowed the car down when he came to a set of flashing yellow lights, it was then that he spotted the store through theheavy rain maybe his luck was changing. Running up to the door just as she turned the sign to closed. He put his hands together pleading and mouthed please as she moved her hand. She smiled and nodded her head as she unlocked the door, before letting him in the florist store.

"I can't tell you just how much this means to me. I forgot to order my mother some flowers."

"I can help you with that. I can put in the order and it can be delivered tomorrow if you want or Mother's day."

"Mother's day would great please."

"Where does you mother live?"

"Chicago." He replies.

"What kind of flowers do you want?" She asks him as she opens the right web page.

"What I would like is an assorted bouquet of bright flowers and a Christmas cactus."

"How many flowers, twelve, twenty-four, thirty-six?"

"Twenty-four is perfect."

She fills out the order form picking out the flowers with his help. After taking back his credit card he asked her why she let him in. She explained that when he put his hands together his jacket raised enough for her to see his badge and weapon.

"Thank you for letting me in, I've never forgotten like this before."

"Not a problem, I'm glad I was able to help."

"Can you tell me where there is the nearest hotel and someplace to get a meal."

"The hotel is full it's small only ten rooms there is a conference in the next town the overflow is staying there. I'm sorry as for a meal, you're out of luck everything closes up around here at six. No fast food places and the diner only serves breakfast and lunch. It's a small town agent. . ."

"Call me Derek please."

"Looks like I'm driving all night." He tells her with a tired sigh.

"Well if you want I can put you up, you can stay with me and my fridge is full. It's suppose to rain all night and tomorrow, a chance of thunderstorms too."

"Are you sure, I can pay you for the lodgings."

"Any man that would plead to send his mother flowers and then berate himself for forgetting can't be all that bad. You can call me Penelope."

She tells him to follow her to her place. He is surprised to see that it is a small cottage. When he looked for a near by house he saw a light through the trees maybe three football fields away.

He walks into the cottage and takes it all in. Simple and cozy a fireplace and a loveseat with a matching chair a side and coffee table is all the furniture in the small living room.

"It's very nice, is it yours?"

"No, I'm house sitting until my apartment is finished they had to rewire the building. I am going to miss the fireplace when I have to leave though." She tell him wistfully.

She goes into the kitchen and starts to make something to eat. He steps into the kitchen a few minutes later watching as she pours some red wine into a glass.

"Would you liked some or are you on still on duty?"

"I would love a glass thank you."

It doesn't take her long to make a stir fry and some brown rice. She doesn't say much while they eat mostly she listens to him talk about his family and about his job. She likes his voice and the way he smiles it reaches his eyes. He doesn't even look like he is trying to be nice to her for letting him stay with her. When she inhales deeply she catches a whiff of his cologne he even smelled like every man should. He was the whole damn package and she was going to enjoy ever single minute of his company. It would give her many pleasant dream to come.

"Here I an talking your ear off and you haven't said anything. Tell me about yourself."

"No much to tell, I live alone, no family my parents were killed by a drunk driver. I work part time in the store and I'm going to school to be paralegal. So my life right now is busy not like yours but still busy."

He helps her clear the dishes then as she started to clean the kitchen a thought came to her. "If you have extra clothes you can take a shower if you want, after driving all that way you must have some muscle cramps."

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I did. I can make coffee or cocoa if you like."

"What are you having?"

"Cocoa."

"I'll take that."

He comes into the small living room fifteen minutes later dressed in low riding sleeping pants and a form fitting white tee shirt. She looks up at him after marking her place in her book.

"I didn't know how long you were going to be the cocoa is in the thermal carafe. Would you mind if I took a quick shower."

"Go ahead." He tells her smiling as she walks toward the back of the small cottage.

Making himself comfortable on her couch he picks up the book she was reading, only moments before. A text book he can see that she has highlighted some of the passages and made side notes in the margins of the pages. He looks up when he hears two mugs clanking together. She puts them on the coffee table and tilts her head and smiles.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He replies. "Nothing at all."

If he had placed a bet on her sleeping clothes he would have lost. Her hair is wet and laying on her shoulders. A red tee shirt and black pajama shorts, her feet bare except for the blood red nail polish. It set off her black hair perfectly. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself, she was sexy as hell standing there. He shook his head trying to rid himself of the image of her standing before him wearing only a smile.

It wasn't the clap of thunder that made him jump it was her hand on his chest as the lights went out, that did.

"Sorry I didn't want you to move. Give me a second I'll light a fire." There is just enough light from the half moon for her to see her way to the fire place.

After she had lit the fire with his help they settled down in front of it enjoying the warmth it provided. "It's going to be cold tonight without the heat, I can get some extra blankets for you, the bedroom is going to be cold."

"Bedroom?" Derek asks.

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you sleep on the love seat did you?"

"I've slept in worse places."

"No you sleep in the bed, I'll sleep out here." She tells him after giving him his mug of cocoa.

He watches the light from the fire place makes shadows on her face. Derek wonders if she knows just how attractive she is. When he first saw her through the store window she was wearing make-up and smock the covered a blue slacks and a white shirt. Not the clothes that she should be wearing at all.

"Tell me are you seeing anyone? Because if you were my lady I wouldn't want you to be living this far away from town or your nearest neighbor."

"You worry to much, I'm safe out here. There are deadbolts on the door. Besides this town is pretty safe and quiet."

"Famous last words." He mumbles back to her.

"As for your question. No I'm not seeing anyone."

"Why?, you're beautiful and smart."

"Thank you. The last time I was involved with someone he promised me the moon, we made plans for our future. He was gone by breakfast along with my car and all of my savings. He worked hard it took him six months to break my heart and steal from me."

"Damn I'm sorry Penelope."

"Live and learn. What about you?"

"With my work its hard to maintain a relationship."

"Sucks being an adult doesn't it?" she asks with a smile.

"That's not all that sucks." he says as he shifts his position.

"All you okay do you need an aspirin or something?"

"What I need is a cold shower. You're very attractive, the soap you used is making you smell divinely."

"It's just soap nothing special. And you're not the only one that needs a cold shower. It's been a very long time since I've been alone in the same room with a man."

She looks at him then sits on her knees leaning forward she kisses him softly. "I've been wanting to do that since we were washing the dishes. I hope you don't mind?" she tells him as she sits back on her knees.

"Not if you don't mind me kissing you back."

"I don't mind, at all." she tells him softly.

What started as a few kisses soon became more, until they became one. It was mutual, hands moving at the same time. No words were needed as they explored each others bodies. It wasn't making love it was release and the need to be held and hold on to another person. She moaned softly and dug her nails into his back and shoulders as she encouraged him to come again. Late into the night she lifted her hip to match his as they climaxed for the third time.

He watched her drifted off to sleep the sweat on her body glistening from the light of the dying embers. He stood up and walked away from her, he watched as she pulled her knees up, trying to warm herself in the cold room.

He returned in a few minutes with two pillows and the blanket and bedspread from the bed. After adding more wood to the fire he covers them both then he gently brings her into his embrace holding her close, only then does he sleep.

Awaking in the morning she finds herself covered with the blanket from the bed, But alone. She knew it would happen, girls like her, men don't stay and have breakfast. That was the reason she didn't date, it hurt too much the morning after.

Wrapping the blanket around herself she stands and turns only to see Derek walk back into the living room carrying two cups of cocoa. Wearing just the sleeping pants he had on the night before.

"I don't know how you take your coffee, so I made cocoa." he tells her then hands her one.

"Thank you." she whispers.

"You thought I would be gone too. Didn't you?"

"Men don't stay for breakfast when you look like me. I'm not a size zero."

"No you're not, but what you have is enough to make any real man, happy. And you really shouldn't dye your hair black, the blond was a nice surprise."

Her cheeks turned a deep red as he said that making him laugh. "Oh Penelope I wish I wasn't so far away I would love to see more of you."

"Thank you but we know that this wasn't meant to be anymore than it is. Can we just enjoy this before you leave?"

"Are you working today?"

"No I never work on Saturdays. Why?"

"I'd like to stay till Monday morning with you. And it's not just the great sex. I like you and I'd like to get to know you better."

They spent most of the time either talking or eating, stopping only for cat naps in between rounds of great sex.

He kissed her one last time at the door. "If you're ever in the DC area call me. I'd love to see you again."

She watches him drive away holding his card close to her heart. Damn she knew it was wrong she should have never kissed him. She had fallen in love with him and it was silly really because she would never call him or see him again. The magic was gone he took it with him when he left along with her heart.

_Two years forward._

Sue can't help but look at her friend in awe. She thought for sure she had broken the computer this time.

"All fixed, next time just call me. It's not like I'm far away."

"If the town would just give us the money we need to update the software." Seeing the look on her friends face she knows that Garcia did something.

"What did you do?"

"I updated the software, in the mainframe too."

"Is there anything you can't do?"

"Sure lots of things." Garcia replies. "Don't worry about it. It's not going to cost anything. I put the date on a loop for the free trial."

"Isn't that illegal?"

"I guess, they should fix their programming and firewall. I can't help it if I'm smart enough to use their system against them. They'll never know, I rerouted it too."

"I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with us tonight?"

"With us?"

"Well my cousin is in town."

"No thanks. I'm working tonight." Penelope says as she looks around the police station. "How come so many people here?" She asks Sue.

"There're have been a string of carjacking around the surrounding towns four people have been killed, three are still missing. The FBI is here to help us."

"I hope they can help you."

"What so you mean working you never work at night."

"A very lazy lawyer is paying me two hundred dollars to type out his manuscript and fix his typos. If I have give it to him by Monday I get a bonus."

"You work too hard. You never go out."

"I go out all the time."

"It's not the same thing and you know it."

"I'm happy with my life the way it is. I work for a great lawyer and from time to time I do work for you guys."

"And the computer stuff you do."

"I had a great teacher in college, he taught me all he knew. I learned all the rest on my own. Who knew that hacking could be so easy and fun. I have to go I'll see you later."

JJ watches as a women with blond hair and a bright blue dress with a red cropped cardigan sweater walks out of the bullpen then out of the police station.

"Who was that woman?" JJ asks Sue, one of the detectives.

"That's Garcia, she's a paralegal she works nearby, she also fixes our computers when there is an emergency. Is there a problem?"

"No problem, does she drive?"

"No she walks everywhere."

"Tell me about her?"

"Not much to tell, she works and goes home, she doesn't date and she is great at what she does. She is a great friend, I need a place to stay last winter I got caught in a storm I couldn't get back to my own home and she put me up for the night gave me her bed and everything."

"Has she lived here long?"

"Why all the questions?"

"A full figured blonde woman was seen driving one of the cars away."

"It wasn't her I can guarantee you that. Garcia never goes out at night. Once six o'clock strikes she is in for the night."

"If she doesn't date, why is that by the way?"

"Because she is a romantic foolish woman. She got burned really bad by some guy three years ago. Bastard stole her car and cleaned out her savings. She didn't date anyone or go near any man for over a year. Until one night she was working part time in a florist store." Sue tells her it took time for Sue to tell the story and shake her head. "She fell in love with him and she is too afraid to call him. She told me that men like him don't remember weekend tryst with a woman that looks like her. That its better this way."

"Did she ever say what he looked like?" JJ asks. Completely ignoring her half asked question. Wondering if she is the same woman that her friend and teammate Derek Morgan, lost track of, and continues to look for whenever he can.

"She said he was drop dead gorgeous over six feet a dimple in his chin and he has a lion tattoo on his upper arm. That he had a six pack that you could bounce a quarter off of, she said he was black too if that makes any difference."

JJ can't help but smile as Sue finishes the description. It has to be Morgan's mystery woman, the one he has been trying to find for almost two years.

"We are going to need her address so we can rule her out." JJ tells her. Sue gives her the address and offers to come with them if only to prove a point. "I need to wait for my partner Agent Morgan to come with us. He is out looking at the latest crime scene."

"Not a problem. Just let me know when you're ready. I have a mountain of paperwork to do." Sue knows not to call Penelope and warn her she trust s her friend. So she doesn't even give it a second thought.

JJ looks over form time to time and watches the detective as she works her way through her paperwork. Not once does she pick up her desk phone or her cell phone. She doesn't even touch move over to the desk where the computer is sitting.

Derek comes in to the bullpen wet and tired. "You up to go interview a curvy blond woman?" JJ asks.

"Why not, perfect end to this day." he responds sarcastically.

"Lead the way detective." JJ says.

When they get to an apartment building Sue rings the intercom bell and waits for it to be answered.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Sue."

"Come on up use your key. I'm in the kitchen." she tells her.

When the agents hear a the clicking of the intercom closing. "Why do you have a key Detective?" Morgan asks.

"Because I'm her friend and she trust me. She doesn't socialize much. She said that if anything happened I would have a way in in case of an emergency."

Sue opens the door and leads the agents into the small apartment. The three of them can hear music playing and the splashing of water coming from the kitchen.

"It's me I bought some people that want to talk to you." Sue says as she enters the kitchen

JJ and Derek only a step behind her, stop short at what they are seeing. A blond woman standing in front of the sink covered in bubble and water as a small child that looked to be just a little older than a year old splashes happily sending bubbles into the air and all over his mother.

"Garcia, the FBI want to talk to you?"

"Me." she says as she wraps a towel around the little child and lifts him out of the sink before she turns around.

Derek swallows dryly. "Penelope." He says as he looks at the child that looks just like him.

"Derek." she says in a whisper as holds her child closer to her chest.

A/N: I will up date when I can.


	2. Chapter 2

_I make no money as I own none of it. I will put them back when I'm finished playing_

JJ places a hand on detectives arm to get her attention. "We should go. I do believe Agent Morgan has everything under control."

Sue looks at JJ. "I take it Agent Morgan is her mystery man."

"I think so, the description you gave me matches him perfectly."

The two women just turn and walk out leaving Morgan and Garcia staring at each other.

"But, how couldn't he find her, he works for the FBI, you can find anyone."

"Do you realize just show many Penelope Garcia's there are?"

"A lot, I take it."

"He was looking or a single women with black hair and no children."

""Black hair?" Sue asks as they walk out of the apartment building.

"Penelope." Derek say again then takes a step closer to her. He looks at the child and knows it is a boy just from the way she has his hair. "Is he, mine?"

She smiles at her son and shifts him in her arms making sure the towel does nor slip.

"Yes, he's yours. I need to dry him off and put pajamas on him."

"May I come with you?"

"Of course."

He follows her into a small but beautiful room. The walls are painted a light blue it is light and airy. On the floor he can see a few toys and cloth books. A crib and a rocking chair, with a matching dresser.

She dries him off making a game of it as she goes. Massaging cream into his skin, she blows a raspberry on his tummy. All the while the baby's giggles and laughter fill the room. He is dressed in no time at all, in footie pajamas.

"May I hold him?"

Penelope smiles and hands the child to him. "His name is Tyler Michael. I call him Ty mostly."

"Here Ty say hello to…" Penelope says.

"Your daddy, Ty, I'm your daddy." She watches them only for a second then she picks up the toys and books putting them in the small plastic crate.

The boy laughs and touches Morgan's face they lies his head on his shoulder. But only for a second before he starts to squirm.

"I think he wants you?" Derek tells her.

"He just wants to be topped off before he goes to sleep."

Derek looks at her and raises one eyebrow. She laughs the take the baby out of his arms unbuttoning two buttons on her blouse she sits in the rocker. Derek watches as his son is soon nursing, his hand laying on his mother's breast.

He can't pull his eyes away as Penelope reaches for a book and starts to read about a little train. It didn't take long less than ten minutes before his son was safely sleeping in his crib.

Penelope grabs the towel and the few dirty clothes before leaving the room. He starts to close the door all the way but she stops him leaving the door open just a crack.

Once in the kitchen she sighs as she opens the cabinet. "Coffee?"

"I'd like a beer, but I'll settle for coffee."

"Have you eaten yet?"

He shakes his head no. "I don't have much right now. How about some eggs and toast? Or I can send out."

He want to yell and shout at her but he knows that there is a child, his child no denying that, sleeping in the next room so he takes a deep breath. "Eggs are fine. Penelope can we talk about my son now and why you didn't tell me?"

"I thought about it, I really did. But I couldn't, we weren't looking for anything more than a nice way to spend a stormy weekend."

"I looked for you, I came back to see you and you were gone. No forwarding address, why?"

"I told you Derek, I had no family. I didn't think anyone would want or care to look for me."

He knows there is more to it that she is holding back something. But it can wait, for a few minutes. "He is a great looking boy, is he healthy?"

"He is healthy, a great boy, the spitting image of you, right down to dimple on his chin."

"I knew what I wanted to say to you, as soon as I found you. You left me with a yearning a feeling of loss. I needed to see you and be with you again. It wasn't just the sex, not that it wasn't good, mind-blowing more like it. It was like I left part of me with you."

She can't help but laugh hearing those words. "It's not funny and you know what I mean." He scolds.

She stops beating the eggs and looks at him. "Tell me truthfully If I had called you out of the blue and said '_Hi remember me we spend the weekend having sex well I'm pregnant.' _Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately you're a ten. You've got it all looks and brains you probably have more women looking for date than you have time. Ty was a surprise, a very nice surprise."

He says nothing just listens and watches as she put the eggs on the plates along with some cut up melon and toast. He can't argue with her because it's true. But with her it was honest he didn't feel the need to hide any of himself. To be completely honest with himself he fell in love with her that weekend. Silly of course how can someone fall in love in just two days well almost three. He asked his mother if it was possible to fall in love with someone in such a short amount of time. It was after she told him that she fell in love with his father after one date. He understood that love at first sight was possible and it worked, at least it worked for his parents. He knew he loved her, and wanted her in his life. Now he just had to tell her.

"You're not telling me all of it are you?"

She sighs and looks up into his deep brown eyes. Her voice is so soft the can barely hear it. "Because I fell in love with you and I wanted the magic we had that weekend to last forever. That's why I never called you. I was afraid of what you would have said to me."

He takes two steps and gently brings her into his arms and holds her close. "Penelope I wouldn't have spent all my free time looking for you if I didn't want you in my life. I love you Penelope Garcia, and my son. You gave him my middle name thank you for that."

"I wanted him to have more than just your great looks. I figured your middle name would do."

"So no Morgan?"

"No, you're not even on his birth certificate."

"We will be fixing that as soon as Hotch can file the paperwork."

"Hotch?"

"My boss. You're going to love him. Shit I have to call him." He takes out his cell, kisses her once then steps away from her.

She watches as he talks to his boss, touching her lips remembering the first kiss they shared and the many that followed.


	3. Chapter 3

_I wish they were mine but alas they are not. I make no money from this only reviews._

She pours some coffee into the cups while he talked on the phone. She could feel her hands shaking. Damn she felt like a teenager experiencing her first crush. Turning to put the coffee pot back she closes her eyes and remembers, his touch , the sound of his voice and the way he smelled.

She never thought she would see him again, never in a million years. It made her feel feeling that she never thought she would feel again.

"I can stay for dinner, but then I have to get back. I'm sorry I have no choice."

"I understand ." She wipes her face with the back of her hand before she turns back to him.

"Penelope please stay, don't leave, we need to talk."

"Where am I going to go with a fifteen month old and no car? Our lives are here Derek."

"He looks at her and firmly tells her. "For now Penelope, for now."

"Derek."

"I've been looking for you Penelope, I want you and our son to come back with me."

When he sees her drop her head then inhale deeply. "What if you get tired of us? What if reality is different from your memories."

"Never going to happen, baby. I'm a profiler, I know what I remember and I know what I feel and want."

He kissed her soundly before leaving, he wanted her to understand that he wants her and their child. It took him hardly any time at all to get back to the police station.

He wasn't gone long the team had added a little more information to the white board, but for now nothing made any sense it was all too random. Car hijacking and murders there had to be a connection. Somewhere?

"Well? " JJ asks.

"Yes. She is my Penelope and my son."

"She didn't let you know why?"

"She thought I wouldn't want her or Ty."

"Ty?"

"Tyler Michael Garcia, my son."

"He has your middle name, but not your last."

"Not yet." Morgan tells her before joining the rest of the team.

They gather around the white board trying to get a hold of the randomness of it all. Killing for the sake of killing and stealing cars. Something was off it didn't make any sense at all.

She cleaned the kitchen then checked on Ty before she started in on the typing. She could use the money every little bit helped. She couldn't stop thinking about Derek he looked just like he had, still a handsome man. But to be with him again with their child. It was a lot to think about. She worked until midnight, stopping only because Ty liked to get up at the crack of dawn. Ty her son, their son. She wouldn't change her life for anything. As hard as it was being a single mom it was worth it.

She didn't see him until Sunday midmorning, standing by the fence with Sue and two other men. She looked at them once then returned her attention to Ty as they continued to play in the sand box. She encouraged her Ty to dig and put sand in a pail then dump it out. She laughed as he dumped the pail over her feet.

The agents smiled when the heard the small boy say. "No." then drop the pail and shovel. "Ball, mama."

Penelope dusted off Ty then herself before she reached into her bag and pulled out two balls. A small blue ball and a small football, she kneels down next to him and places the football in his hand she shows him how to hold it then lets go only to have TY drop the ball and reach for the small round one. That one he tosses and runs after it, laughing as the ball keeps rolling away. Penelope follows him at a distance giving him the freedom he needs to explore and play on his own.

"He's not a football fan I take it." Rossi teases.

"Give him a chance he's only fifteen months old."

"Are you sure about this Morgan?" Hotch asks.

"Positive. You know I've been looking for her, hell you yelled at me for using the techs to cut through the red tape. I can't deny him Hotch, he looks just like me. Besides I love her and I want her in my life."

"Tell me Detective did Penelope ever talk about Agent Morgan?" Hotch asks.

"Only that she fell in love with a man that she had no hopes in ever seeing again. You should know that she has not dated since. She told me that the most important thing in her life right now is Ty, she lives for him."

The men watch as Ty comes over with the ball in his hand. "Ball." he says then throws the ball at the fence. "Go play with your son Morgan." Hotch orders after seeing just how much the child looks like his agent.

Morgan hops the fence then picks up the ball he squats and hands the ball to his boy.

"Blue ball."

"Ball." Ty replies.

Penelope walks up to them joining them. "Derek." She says softly. "Why are you here? Are you going back now? I heard that you caught bad guys."

"Penelope there are some people I would like you to meet."

She picks up Ty holding him close to her but away from the other men.

"Penelope, I'd like you to meet Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi."

"It's nice to meet you." She tells them as she shakes hands with them.

"It looks like you guys have a lot to talk about, I'm going to leave you to it. I've got a date so I'm going home." Sue tells them.

"Sue."

"You'll be fine. Go on."

Penelope swallows then looks at Ty. "It's time for his lunch you're more than welcome to come to home with us. I can send out for take out."

A/N: sorry for the delay I've been fighting with this just not happy with it.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you so very much for all the reviews and for the alerts. As you all know they feed the muse._

After she put Tyler in his stroller she looks at Derek then at his team mates.

"I can give you the address it's not far I always walk here from our apartment."

"We'll walk with you. We left the car back at the police station." Hotch tells her.

It is only a five minute walk to her apartment once they get to her apartment door they were surprised that she did or didn't do. What she didn't do was put the key in the lock and unlock the door right away. Instead she looked at the door frame and pulled out a very small piece of paper that was resting between the door and the frame. The men looked at each other but said nothing to her as she unlocked both locks on the door.

Entering the small tidy apartment. "Make yourselves at home." She tells them as she removes Ty from his stroller. It only takes her a moment to put the stroller in the closet then take her shoes off. Grabbing the diaper bag she lead Ty by the hand into the kitchen.

Hotch has to laugh when she picks up the boy and smells his bum before he puts him in his highchair. She washing her hands then his before she starts touches anything else.

"I can make coffee if you like?" Getting a yes from them she starts the coffeemaker.

"Do you need any help ?" Derek asks.

"No you can all take a seat thought if you want." She points to the kitchen table with the four chairs. Then she opens the fridge and pulls out a few containers.

They watch as she cuts a cooked chicken breast into small bite size pieces, she adds a tablespoon of peas and a carrots to a small plate. She puts the plate in the microwave for only ten seconds before she takes it out and puts in front of Tyler.

"He has your eating habits Morgan." Rossi says as the men watch Ty eat with his fingers.

"Hey. Be nice."

Penelope puts some cups on the table and the small jug of cream for the men to use. After pouring the coffee she sits in front of Tyler and slowly peels a small pear. She waits until he is done with his food before she gives him some of the pear, handing the rest to Morgan.

"Aren't you going to drink any coffee Penelope?" Morgan asks noticing that her cup is empty.

"After Ty goes down for his nap I will. Now what would you like for lunch? I do have some food in the fridge that is not for babies. I even have homemade marinara sauce if you would like pasta. The ziti is whole wheat though."

The men can see that the baby is staring to nod off in his chair. "Why don't you put your son to bed while we cook lunch." Hotch suggest.

She washes their hands again leaving the small mess for her return. After five minutes Morgan goes in search of her only to see that she is once again nursing his son. Derek stays and watches as she hums a soft tuneless tune to him as he goes to sleep.

The pair returned to the kitchen to see that between Hotch and Rossi they managed to put together a meal of sorts. A small salad and ziti with glasses of ice water.

Half way through the meal it is Derek that broached the subject of the paper in the door.

"Why the paper in the door Penelope?"

She knew it was coming, they were FBI after all. "When I first came here I had a break in, that's how I meet Sue. She is the one who told me about that trick. She also told me if the paper was ever missing not to enter the apartment and to call the police right away."

"How much did you lose?" Rossi asks.

"A hundred dollars and my ipod. It is a secure building I thought we were safe."

"Penelope I want you and our son to come back with us. I already talked to Hotch about the birth certificate, we can have that changed."

"Derek." she says softly.

"Either you come with me or I transfer to the local field office. Either way we are going to be together, the three of us. I love you and I want you to come home with me."

"I love you too Derek, I never stopped loving you."

Seeing the look on both of their faces Hotch clears his throat. "Do you own all of this furniture?"

"No just the things in the baby's room, why?"

"Well, your friend told us that you were the go to person when the police needed some information found. She said you were a damn fine hacker. I could use someone like you on my team."

She thinks about it quickly, she knows that going back with them is the best thing for Tyler and she wants to try and make things work with Derek. "I'll need a two days to pack up and quit my job. At least I'm not sorry about that part."

"Why?" Derek asks forcefully

"Because one of the lawyers in the practice has octopus hands, and he is the one that I usually end up working for."

"Is he now?" Rossi asks with a smile that could only be describes as sly and dangerous.

"And the apartment?" Hotch asks

"Month to month lease."

'Good. You can give notice and leave early."

"We'll need a place to live, Ty and me."

"Didn't I tell you? You're going to be living with me in my house."

"But what about?" That is as far as he gets before Derek stands and pulls her to her feet and kisses her. He pulls away for her and looks in her tear filled eyes, "Shh, just come make a home with me." When she nods her head he pulls her into his chest and holds carefully until she stops crying.

"I'm calling JJ and Reid we are going to need them." Rossi says to no one in particular.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you very much for the continued support for this story. For all the reviews and the alerts._

She pulls away from him and wipes her cheek with the back of her hand, "I forgot just how much I liked the way you smell."

" I missed the way you smell too." he replies as he touches her face with the tips of his fingers from one hand. "Seriously Penelope just how attached are you to Tyler's furniture?"

"Not very why?"

"What about the dishes and all of the kitchen stuff?"

When she shakes her head Morgan looks at Hotch only for a moment. "Does Tyler have anything special that he is attached too?" Hotch asks

"He likes books and toys, but we only have a few of those and the blanket I made him. Again I ask why?"

Rossi stood close by listening to them go back and forth. "Because Penelope, They want to donate everything to a shelter be it homeless or veterans. Less to pack and move."

"I'd like that, I don't have much but I think that is a good idea."

"How long will Tyler sleep?" Morgan asks.

She looks at her watch and sighs. "About ninety more minutes more. He played hard today at the park."

"I'm going to get some boxes and talk to the people at the shelter, I bet they have an idea of what they need or where we can donate these things." Rossi tells them.

"I'll go with you, we can get more boxes that way. Hotch you coming or staying?"

"I'm going to stay, I want to call Jack."

Penelope takes her keys off of the hook and hands them to Derek. "The silver one is for the outer door and the gold one is for the apartment door."

"Thanks." he says before he follows Rossi out.

"Do you need anything Agent Hotchner?"

"No thanks, please call me Hotch or Aaron."

"If you don't mind I have to finish this job I started last night."

He nodded his head then watches as she got a laptop set up, as well a large folder filled with paper she split into two piles. Joining a few minutes her at the kitchen table, she looked up and smiles as she continued to work. Her fingers quickly typing and flipping papers over from on pile to the other. After working for steady for over forty minutes she stops and frowns.

Seeing the look on her face as she rifles through the shorter stack of paper. He follows her when she gets up and goes to the small living room. Grabbing a book from the bookshelf she sits on the floor on her knees and starts to skim the book.

"Is there a problem?" He asks when he sees that she has stopped reading.

"I just lost two hundred dollars and a bonus." she answers as she looks up at him.

"I don't understand?"

"The junior lawyer well, he asked me to type a manuscript for him proofread and fix the his typos. It's a lot of money I was going to add it to Tyler's college fund."

"You found a problem, I take it." Hotch surmises.

"He plagiarized, verbatim. And he didn't site it. I checked." She says as she looks at the book. "This is so bad, he is the senior partner's son. He also thinks he is God's gift to women."

"May I see the book?" He smiles slightly when he sees the book, he has a copy of the same book in his home as well.

"This isn't the man with the hands, I take it?"

"No. He can't fire me, octopus hands can."

"What are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" Derek asks as he walks in to the living room with the rest of the team right behind him.

"A junior lawyer suspected of plagiarism at least one time, that I know of." She answers as she stands. Then goes back to the kitchen, she sits and with a few strokes of her keyboard all of her work is gone a few more strokes and her memory is clean as well.

"Reid why don't you read this and tell us if you can find anymore incidences of plagiarism." Hotch tells him as he puts the two stacks of papers together.

"It took my almost five hours to read and type and I only got half way through."

"He reads fast, very fast." Rossi tells her with a smile.

As he starts to read the, Tyler starts to cry softly then loud cries of discomfort calling for mama can be heard. "Something's wrong." Penelope mumbles her only though is her baby.

She opens the door to Tyler's room as is assaulted with the rancid smell of vomit.

"Mama." Tyler says and lifts his arm wanting to be picked up.

"Oh baby. You're sick." she can feel Derek's hand on her shoulder only for a moment before she steps into the bedroom.

She makes quick work of stripping the baby and the bed then she wrapped him up in a clean towel.

"You might want to tell your friends that I need to give him a bath in the sink. This apartment doesn't have a tub in it just a shower."

"They won't mind. Is our baby alright?" Derek asks as worriedly as he touches the baby.

"I don't know yet. I want to temp him and bathe him first. It could any number of things too much sun, a bug he picked up at daycare, anything."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but firsts things first temp and bath. Then I'll call the doctor if his temp is too high. Don't worry daddy, your son will be fine."

She walks into the kitchen with a whimpering baby and a very scared Derek a step behind her. Emily takes one look at Morgan and shakes her head her partner than can bust down wall and stand down unsubs with out flinching, but a little boy is frightening him.

" How can we help?" JJ asks.

"On the left side of the fridge there is a first aid box. I need the thermometer."

JJ opens the cabinet and gets the box as well as the baby bath soap. " You temp and I'll start his bath."

"Thanks agent?"

"JJ, everyone calls me JJ."

Derek looks terrified as he hears the beep of the thermometer. "Stop worrying so much, his fever isn't to high only a hundred point two. A little medication, and no food for a day he'll be fine."

'No food, won't he get weak and sicker?"

"No, he'll be fine, no solids, he'll just have to nurse he probably won't feel like eating anyway."

The men watched as between JJ and Penelope, Tyler was bathed dressed and comfortable in no time at all. Playing on a blanket in the middle of the small living room with some blocks and rubber cars. Penelope leaves him there only to return in quickly with the soiled bedding and clothes. Once she puts them in the small washer in the closet she returns to sit on the floor.

"Well what did you discover, Agent Reid?" She asks as she stacks some blocks for Tyler.

"Stop, just stop. How can you be so calm, Tyler is sick?" Derek asks as he drops to the floor.

"Simple if I fell apart every time he got the sniffles or a bug, I'd be a wreak. Daycares no matter how clean they are, are cesspools full of germs. Babies and toddlers are walking talking germ factories."

"Once we get home you stay home with him no more daycare."

"I'm going to work, he needs to be with other people, and play with other kids. He'll be fine if and only if his fever spikes I'll call the doctor. As you were about to say Agent Reid?"

Hotch and Rossi can't help but smile at Morgan's reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek knows better than to fight it she just gave him the same look that his own mother had on countless times. He can't help but wonder just how she can make that same damn expression. He does the one thing he knows will keep him out of trouble, he plays with Tyler.

"I counted fifteen. But there could be more I haven't read all the books in the world you know." Reid answers.

"No not all the books just a good chunk of them." Rossi.

She gets up off of the floor and takes the manuscript back from Reid. "I can quit tomorrow morning, I'll go in early and talk to the senior partner. I'll tell him that I found another job. I'll also tell him about his son and the manuscript."

"I'd like to go with you." Hotch tells her.

She gives him a questioning look, he just smiles back. "I need to protect my newest team member, you're more than just a paralegal you're a very good hacker. I had you checked out by our people at Quantico."

"Oh. I plead the fifth." Penelope says with a slight smile.

"Smart move. Now lets pack what you are taking with you, I want to leave by one tomorrow afternoon."

"There isn't much my clothes, and Tyler's, his books, toys and my computers."

"What about your books?" Reid asks.

"Books are like chocolate they should be shared, I can give them to the library or the community center."

"Penelope." Derek says softly.

"What's is it?" she replies.

"Look." Penelope turns to look at Derek and can't help but smile. Tyler is sleeping soundly in his lap.

"You can put him in he crib if you want he won't wake up."

"I think we'll stay right here. Call it bonding." Derek tells her softly then he strokes Tyler's cheeks with one finger.

It takes them less than an hour to pack everything, the things that are going to be donated were set to one side and the things that they were taking back were put in the SUV's, total of six boxes. "I know it's not a lot of things but I couldn't see buying things that he would outgrow so fast. Less is more we never needed much we had each other."

Penelope slipped away with Tyler while they were drinking the last of the coffee. I just got off the phone with the building's owner, he is giving me two hundred and fifty dollars to leave the baby's furniture. His niece is going to move in here instead of one of the larger apartments. I guess we can leave all of the kitchen things too for her as well.

They didn't even stay the night there was no way Derek was going to let them. So after settling Tyler down in a make shift bed she took a bath a real bath in the hotel room that Derek had got for them.

With the bathroom door open she could hear Tyler. What she hadn't counted on was Derek coming back with food and his go-bag. He stood by the door just watching her as she enjoyed soaking in hot water. "I brought food for us and I brought a banana for Tyler. JJ said to get one so I did."

"Thanks He'll probably be hungry in the morning. He is still running a slight fever. Don't worry he'll be fine, he is nursing and he is wetting the diaper."

"I'll let you finish then we can eat."

She comes out dressed in a green pajamas with a towel around her head. He looks at her and smiles. "God I forgot just how beautiful you are."

She blushed while he looked at her even more so when he took her into his arms and kissed her as their bodies molded together. "Derek."

"I know, not tonight not when our baby is ill. But once I get you home I'm going to make you remember what it feels like to be loved, and in my arms."

She waited until hey had finished eating. "Derek." she says softly.

"Mmm." he answers as her as he watches Tyler sleep.

"I think Tyler and I should get our own place."

She doesn't have to wait long for it to sink in. "What, why?" he asks giving her his full attention.

"Do you really want me to live with you after one weekend of sex?"

"We did more than just have sex Penelope. We talked, we talked a lot. Remember?"

"I remember, I told you things that I've never shared with anyone else."

"I know what I want and I want you and my son with me. I love you, I've been looking for you. That's all that matters."

"I love you too, Derek and our son is the most important thing in my life right now. I just want to make sure."

"Like every good mama should." He tells her then lifts her shin with one finger and kisses her gently.

"Now we have to sleep, we have a big day ahead of us."

"We do?"

"Working for the FBI has it's perks. We have an appointment with a judge at eleven o'clock. Your friend Sue said that Tyler was born here so getting the birth certificate fixed will be easy. You have to quit your job, after that you return the key to your apartment. I'm going to be with you every step of the way. I want, no I would like Tyler to have my name please?"

"Yes he is your son. He should have your name." She says with a smile.

He woke up to the sound of a babbling child. Opening his eyes he smiles ad he watches Tyler eat the banana pieces that she is holding out to him. "You know Tyler it's time that you were weaned. Maybe once we are settled in our new home we'll start you on milk in a cup."

"I think you should let him nurse as long as he wants, its good for him. My mom is a nurse she told my sisters that breast is best and the baby will know when to stop."

"He is almost weaned now. But we'll see."

"How is Tyler?" JJ asks as they meet the rest of the team for breakfast.

"Better, no fever and he ate the banana. He is still hungry, so I think pancakes will do."

She left Tyler with JJ after Derek convinced her that he would be fine with her, after all she has a child of her own.


	7. Chapter 7

_So sorry for the long wait. Real life sticks._

She walked into the lawyers office with Hotch just before their one O'clock appointment. Seeing Tyler in Derek's arm she felt her heart slow down, she had never left him with anyone that she didn't really know well and JJ was an unknown well at least to her.

"Mamma" Tyler calls out when he sees her.

"Did you have a good time with Daddy and your aunt Jennifer?" Penelope asks as she holds out her hands for him.

He didn't reply with the few words in his vocabulary she didn't expect him too.

"How did it go? Derek asks Hotch.

"Her Boss is sad to see her go, but he understands."

"What about her creep with the hands?'

"He was asked to resign it seems that he has done it before to employees and clients. As for his son, the plagiarist, he was busted down to clerk until he can prove himself trustworthy again."

"That's great. I would still like to meet up the other guy show him just what a good pair of hands can do when they are used correctly.

"I said he had he had octopus hands I never said that I didn't defend myself." Penelope tell him in a sing song voice as she looks at Tyler.

Before anyone could ask what she means the door to the judges chambers opened and his clerk comes out. "His Honor will see you now" She tells the waiting agents and Penelope.

They entered the judge's chambers like they enter any room, as one. The judge briefly looks up and then back down to the papers on his desk.

"I understand that you want to amend a birth certificate."

"Yes your Honor, I do." Derek answers.

He glances at the paper again. "Are you agreeing with this Miss Garcia."

"Yes your Honor, it's the right thing to do. Derek, agent Morgan is Tyler's father he should have his name."

"I've read the briefing that agent Hotchner submitted. A damn fine one too, I'm sorry that I never saw you practice law, you're still well thought of in the in the justice department."

Hotch inclines his head just a fraction of an inch, "Thank you your Honor."

"I see no reason why Tyler shouldn't have his father's name." He says then he signs his name on the court order.

"I understand that you will be leaving us, Miss Garcia."

"Yes sir, I'm going back with Derek and his team."

The Judge looks at Derek. "I see. According to Agent Hotchner you have been looking for Miss Garcia for the last thirteen months. In fact it was sheer luck that you found her at all. Do you love her?"

"Yes your Honor, I do very much."

"And you, do you love him?" He asks looking at Penelope.

"Yes your Honor very much."

"I'm old fashioned and I've been called a curmudgeon and it fits me. I don't agree with people having children and living together without being married, if only for the sake and safety of the children. With your job Agent Morgan God forbid anything happen to you, your son would not be protected."

"We are planning on getting married once we get back to Quantico your Honor, it's just that we don't have the time right now to have a wedding." Morgan tells him.

"I could marry you now if you like." He tells them

Derek looks to his side and sees Penelope holding their son on her arms. Yes the Judge is right he wants to protect them with his name and his benefits that come with his job. Seeing Penelope nod her head yes and smile, he takes her hand in his.

"Yes your Honor we'd. like that very much."

The judge pushes the intercom on his desk and tells his clerk to bring him a marriage license and a waiver form.

After thanking the judge the team quickly leaves with the new birth certificate and the marriage license.

The few things that you will be bringing are in the SUV Penelope." JJ tells her

"We need to buy a car seat we don't have one?"

"Yes we do. I bought it while you were out with Hotch and Rossi. Don't worry JJ helped me." Derek informs him as he takes Tyler into his arms. "I also bought him a real football and a baseball hat."

"Derek." Penelope groans softly.

Hotch told everyone to go home the reports could wait until Wednesday. "Welcome to the family and the BAU Penelope. Derek will help you enroll Tyler into the daycare at the Bureau and get you settled into your new home. You start work in two weeks that should give you enough time to settle in."

"Yes sir." She replies

"Come on Baby girl. We have things to do." Morgan tells her as he drapes an arm over her shoulder.

She was pleasantly surprised when he pulled up in front of a house, painted white with dark green shudders.

"I haven't owned it long. I usually buy a house fix it and then flip it. But if you like this house we'll keep it and make a home for us."

"Do you have an extra mattress we can put on the floor for Tyler at least until we can go buy him a bed. My old landlord gave me five hundred for all the things we left, he said it would be cheaper in the long run for him."

"We can go to the store later. Come on I'm hungry and so is our son, if the way he is grabbing at your blouse is any indication."

He slips his key into the door lock and holds back a smile at what he is seeing. He steps in and moves to one side so Penelope and Tyler can come in too.

"You must be Penelope and this beautiful boy is my grandson." Fran says as she swoops in, hugging Penelope and then holding her arms out for Tyler.

"This is your Nana, Tyler she loves you all ready and my guess is she is going to spoil you rotten." Derek tells him as Penelope hands Tyler to the older woman.

"You have no idea, no idea at all." Fran mumbles as she kisses the baby.

"You called your mother?"

"Of course I did. I needed back up and there is no one better than my mother." He smiles as he watches his mother and his son get acquainted if only for a few minutes before he starts to fuss.

"He's hungry." Penelope tells her.

"Well then we should feed him. The kitchen is that way." Fran tells her as she passes Tyler back.

"Did you get everything on your list, mom."

"I did, I also racked up that credit card you gave me for emergencies."

"Well this was an emergency. My son needed things."

Penelope catches a half sob in her throat at what she is seeing . A beautiful solid oak high chair right next to the kitchen table.

"I told you I wanted you and our son with me."

"When did you do all this?"

"That first night after I found you. I called my mother."


	8. Chapter 8

_This is the last chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts for the support that you all gave me. As always I don't own any of them only the idea for this story._

Three years later.

The Honorable Jack Staples picks up the pale lilac colored envelope and reads his name, the print is professional and in a darker shade of lilac. An invitation to a wedding reception in Virginia, Quantico to be exact. Closing his eyes he thinks back to the couple who came to him three years earlier.

After changing the birth certificate of their son by adding his father name, he married the couple. He really didn't think they would last, he was thinking of the child at the time. But they surprised him, each Christmas and for his birthday, which he still can't figure out how they could know about that, he received a card and a new photograph of the family.

Picking up a pen he checked the yes plus one box. Of course he would go and his wife would enjoy the trip, she could shop and they could take in the sites.

Derek opens the door to his bedroom he has to catch his breath even after three years she still takes his breath away. He closes the door before he moves further into their room. He remembers thinking the first time he saw her freshly showered and dressed in shorts and a tee shirt. All he could think of was her wearing only a smile as she stood in front of him.

A daydream that she fulfilled for him more than once in their marriage. He shakes his head to clear the image that has formed. They don't have the time to make love right now. Later they will, and he fully intends to get reacquainted with her.

"Derek?" She says softly as she turns fully to look at him. "Are you Okay?"

"I'm fine, but you, you're perfect."

"Are you sure I look all right?"

"Yes. You look beautiful." He takes her hand and spins her so he can take her all in, she is wearing a black dress with a lace top and a simple flowing skirt, that stops just passed her knees.

"So do you handsome, perfect I mean." She replies then she straightens his tie. How in the hell did she ever get so lucky to have him in her life. He looks like he just stepped out of a GQ photo spread in the tux he is wearing.

She reaches for a necklace with teardrop diamond pendent. "Here let me do that." He kisses her bare neck feeling the softness of her skin. He inhales deeply then steps away from her. They have not been together for three months, between him being away for his job and the fact that she had given birth to their last child a daughter they named

Anna Elizabeth. She joined her older brothers Tyler and the twins Gavin and Hunter born exactly ten months after they were married.

Four children under the age of five he had no idea how she does it. He does know that his mother helps, but most of it, is all Penelope.

Penelope smiles, knowing without a doubt in her mind that Derek Morgan could turn 95% of the females on the planet into a puddle of mush with just a smile. She was just the lucky one who lucked into a beautiful life with him. Turning around to face him, his face was full of lust and love and it made her entire body tingle. She made a mental note to continue to push that button all night long, Smiling brightly up at her husband she leaned forward to press a gentle kiss at the corner of his mouth before pulling away, he scowled lightly before she winked and walked away from him to gather her shawl and handbag.

It wasn't so much a reception as it was a party, for adults only. Working in law enforcement had its perks and finding a baby sitter was easy for them, in fact they got two, having Jack and Henry stay in their house made things easier for everyone.

The food was a buffet line so people could help themselves as for the bar well each guest was given two ticket after that they had to pay for their own. They did have four children they always came first. Well at least that was the plan until David Rossi informed them that he was footing the bill for the open bar.

Derek did have one thing up his sleeve though for her. A cake a wedding cake, a marble cake layered with espresso cream, cream colored butter frosting decorated with real baby red roses. Simple and elegant at the same time.

After everyone had eaten, the first round of food. Derek stood and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.

"Penelope and I want to thank all of you family and friends for coming here tonight. When we got married three years ago I promised her that we would have a reception when we got back to Quantico, well as you all know. Criminals wait for no man and neither do babies. So this is it we are all on vacation. The babies are all safe at home no one is in danger of giving birth at any moment. And the work cell phone are locked in desk drawers all excepts the bat phone which Hotch carries at all times. So I ask you to join me in a toast, to friends and family."

They went from table to table making sure they talked to everyone who came. What they weren't expecting were the envelopes that people kept giving them.

When they got to the Judge Staples table they stayed the longest with talking with his Honor and his wife. "You know when you two got married I wasn't expecting it to last. I was thinking solely for your son Tyler. I'm glad you proved me wrong."

"Thank you, your Honor. Like we told you we love each other more now than we did then." Penelope replies.

"How is your baby girl? She must be three months old now." Mrs. Staples asks.

"She is perfect she looks like her mama, and she is going to be a heartbreaker." Derek answers.

Hearing this judge Staples understands he felt the same way about his daughters as well.

"Are you going back to work Penelope?"

"I can work from home, the suits at the Bureau didn't want to lose me, I have a small secure office, Derek build it for me. I'll be staying home for a while yet."

They chatted for a few more minutes before they left to mingle with the rest of their guests.

It was after one in the morning before they got home, with Hotch , JJ and Will following in two different cars, they left soon after retrieving their own children.

He made the rounds of checking the doors and windows then set the alarm, he said good night to his mother before he checked on his boys in their room. He covered Tyler and kissed his forehead good night, before he moved on to the twins room.

Once again the twins ended up in the same bed, lifting Hunter he moves him to his own bed then places a stuffed animal next to each of them.

Only then does start to relax, entering his room he sees that his wife is feeding Anna.

"Baby girl should you be doing that? I mean you did have a glass of wine."

She looks at him and smiles "I had that one glass of wine five hours ago, I only had the one, I drank water the rest of the night. Remember?"

"You're right." He answers as he remover his tux jacket.

Twenty minutes later his daughter is content with a full tummy and a dry bottom sleeping soundly in the alcove of their bedroom. She steps out of the bathroom wearing his favorite pajama, nothing at all.

He lift the bedding so she can slip in next to him. He doesn't pounce as he turns and looks at her. He feels luck to have found her, he had his doubts that he ever would. He knows deep in his heart that she is the best thing that ever happened to him.

She slips into the bed but she doesn't lay down in fact she sits on her knees and looks at him and smiles as she leans in and kisses him just once softly.

"I've be wanting to do that all night. I hope you don't mind."

"Never, as long as you don't mind me kissing you back."

The fire that they felt for each other that first night was still there, it hadn't been dulled with time. What they had now was even better it was love mixed with passion. A passion neither one was willing to let die out.

Later as they held on to each other for neither was willing to pull away at least not yet.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispers to her.

'Mmm, what surprise?"

"I had plans drawn up to add a room off of our bedroom. I also got the plans approved and I got the permit."

"What kind of room my love." Penelope asks as she lifts her head off of his shoulder.

"A sitting room of sorts just for us, just big enough for a loveseat, a wing chair, a small table and a fireplace."

"A fireplace?"

"Yes a fireplace." He tells her then he kisses her.

"You remembered." She mumbles.

"Of course I remembered. I remember everything about you, Penelope Morgan. Now lets go to sleep. I promised the boys a day in the park. But first I'll stay for breakfast with you."

"You always stay for breakfast when ever you're in town."

"And I always will. I can't think of a better way to start the day than staying for breakfast."

THE END.


End file.
